Cecil Ricilo
Character Created by Sokunano Profile made by GreyFang82 Name: Cecil Ricilo Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (This is an OC from this game) Background The world he lived in was a place where magic was frowned upon in the world because of its unknown effects. Those who pursued magic were executed if caught. He chose to pursue magic because of the wonder of it, and during his training he had an affinity to the elements fire and ice. But because of this he failed to learn even the most basic spells of the other elements. Appearance and Personality Appearance: Has brown hair, a thin frame, brown eyes, wears a jacket with yellow fade to dark brown coloration with black leather pants, and wears boots and yellow gloves Personality: Flamboyant and Cocky but when the going gets tough he becomes more down to earth and serious Gender: Male Height: 5 Foot 11 Inches Age: 20 Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Physically, 9-B to 9-A with Spells Classification: Human, a Spellsword (Eldritch Knight) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery in swordplay, Uses Magic but usually only Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Forcefield Creation which also grants him Resistance to Ice and Fire Attacks while using Fire Shield and Chill Shield respectively. Attack Potency: At Least Wall level (Fought at 20 foot tall frost giant), Wall Level to Small Building Level with spells (Look at Notable Attacks/Techniques) Striking Strength: At Least Wall Class (Could hurt a 20 foot tall frost giant with his sword strikes) Durability: At Least Wall level (Fought at 20 foot tall frost giant), Higher with forcefields Lifting Strength: Unknown Speed: Athletic Human Travel Speed (Can move 30 feet per move) with Subsonic Reactions (Was able to dodge arrows) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Arming Sword, Tens of Meters with Magic Standard Equipment: Wields an Arming Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burning Hands:' Cecil holds his hands with his thumbs touching and fingers spread open, a thin sheet of flames then shoots forth from his outstretched fingertips. (Wall Level) *'Fireball:' A bright streak flashes from Cecil's pointing finger to a point he chooses within range then blossoms with a low roar into an explosion of flame. (Small Building Level) *'Ice Storm:' Cecil calls forth a hail of rock-hard ice pounds to the ground in a 20-foot-radius, 40-foot-high cylinder centered on a point within range (Wall Level) *'Shield:' An invisible barrier of magical force appears and protects Cecil *'Fire Shield/Chill Shield:' Cecil covers himself with thin and wispy flames which provides him with a warm shield or a chill shield, which ever he wishes. The warm shield grants him resistance to cold damage, and the chill shield grants him resistance to fire damage. When a person tries to attack through a melee strike the fire erupts to damage them in response. (Damage from the shield can be from Fire or Ice depending on the type of shield Cecil chooses) Note: Exact AP values for Cecil's spells can be found here Others Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Characters